


In The Snow

by breezejay



Series: Fandom Advent 2016 [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Garbage Court - Freeform, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, a lot of fluff, bc im a weenie, bringing it back one fanfic at a time, but no actual sex, mentions of blowjobs, umy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezejay/pseuds/breezejay
Summary: A Garbage Court Christmas





	

Christmas for the Garbage Court was usually a slow, relaxed affair. Ross will slip out of bed before everyone else to make pancakes, the others blinking awake as the homey smell of frying butter fills the house. They exchange Merry Christmases (and maybe some lazy morning sex) before Trott drags Sips and Smith out to the kitchen, despite their begs to let them sleep in. Trott helps Ross finish off and serve up the always delicious breakfast. Later, they gather around the little plastic tree, adorned with bottle caps and condom wrappers, that they probably stole from outside some mall, to exchange gifts. It’s never anything exciting, but it's theirs.

On this Christmas morning, Ross eased out of bed early as usual, but when he entered the living room, he stopped. Through the windows, he could see white flecks slowly drifting down from the sky. Excited, the gargoyle ran back to the bedroom and climbed back on the bed to shake everyone awake.

“It’s snowing,” he whispered eagerly.

He was answered with a small “What?” from Trott and grumbles of annoyance from the other two. 

“It’s. Snowing!” Ross repeated with more enthusiasm, cobalt blue tail wagging like a dogs in excitement.

Smith mumbled something into his pillow which sounded something like “It's fucking Winter, of course it’s snowing,”. Trott batted the kelpie on the arm and he responded by somehow curling even more into his pillow.

“I know it’s Winter,” Ross rolled his glassy blue eyes. “But this is the first time it's snowed on Christmas since we all met,”

Trott sat up more, smiling thoughtfully. “I think you’re right,” His smile grew to a fond grin as the selkie made eye contact with the excited gargoyle. Trott twisted his head to address the other two, both still tangled in the sheets, trying to get more sleep. 

“Come on you lazy shits, let's go make snowmen,”

“I’m allowed to be a lazy shit, Trott, it’s Christmas,” Sips replied groggily “Christmas was invented for the exact purpose of being a lazy shit,”

Ross chuckled slightly at that, but still continued his efforts to drag the others outside. Meanwhile, Trott had gotten up and was getting dressed. Normally, they’d just stay in their boxers and drag blankets around all day, but going outside called for a bit more decency. By the time Trott was shrugging on a large bomber jacket (it was probably Smith’s but everyone shared clothes so much by this point that it was difficult to remember whos was whos), Ross had managed to persuade Sips to roll off the bed and he was now also throwing on clothes. Smith, however, was still resisting all of Ross’ efforts.

“Am I going to have to resort to blackmail?”

“Probably,” Smith grumbled.

Ross grinned and crawled so he was hovering just above Smith, but not quite on him. “I won't give you your Christmas present,”

“I’ll steal it then,”

“I won’t give you any pancakes, you’ll just have to watch the rest of us enjoying them,”

“You’re not cruel enough to let me go hungry,” Smith, quite rightly, pointed out.

Ross sighed. “Fine, alright, if you get up, and come outside, I’ll give you a blowjob,” he offered.

Smith finally rolled over so he was face-to-face with Ross. “Now we’re talking,”. He leaned up to capture Ross’s lips, but Ross pulled away before he could make contact.  
“Nope, snow first, sex later,”

Smith fell back against the pillow and groaned, “You’re the worst,”

“You love me,” Ross grinned, pecking Smith on the lips before crawling back down off the bed.

 

As soon as the four men stepped out into the freezing, white street, a snowball fight immediately began between Ross and Smith. Neither man appeared to have any strategy - fluffy clumps of snow were flying left, right, and centre - and they didn’t show any signs of stopping. Trott, meanwhile, was rolling up a huge sphere of snow to be the base of a snowman. Sips had set up his lawn chair and was sitting back, watching his court in amusement. Although he may not admit it to the others, these were his favourite moments; being able to relax and watch them enjoy themselves. No murder or stealing (although he did enjoy that as well), just the four of them unwinding and having a ball.

Sips was promptly broken from his reflection by a ball to the face, a snowball in fact. Wiping the frozen fluff from his eyes, he saw Ross standing straight with a half-shocked half-apologetic expression and Smith doubled over, laughing his ass off. Sips grinned and, whilst Smith wasn’t looking, scooped up a handful of snow and threw it, hitting Smith right on his brunette head. He immediately stopped laughing, and looked up with a pout on his face that forced the rest of the group into a fit of laughter.

“Why am I being bullied on Christmas?” the upset kelpie complained. This caused both Sips and Trott to laugh even more. Meanwhile, Ross’s laughter reduced to an amused smile as he trudged through the snow to wrap his arms around Smith.

“Sorry,” he said, pecking Smith on the cheek. His smile grew as he asked, “Why don’t we go inside and warm up?”

Smith twisted his head so he could connect their lips properly in lieu of replying. Ross laughed into the kiss, taking Smiths hand. He planned to lead him inside but instead ended up being the one lead, or rather dragged, through the snow and over the threshold.

“They didn’t even stick around to see my snowman,” Trott shook his head. “I worked really hard on it,”

Sips, still lying back in his lawn chair, chuckled as he checked out Trott’s snowman. It was fairly well crafted, but lacked in decoration. It was a classic, three tier snowman, and each of the balls was rolled smoothly. However, it looked rather sad with only a scarf around its neck, and the rest of its body bare.

“Could be better,” Sips shrugged. Again, he made the fatal error of looking away and consequently was hit in the back of the neck with another clump of snow. When he turned back, Trott was already racing for the house. Standing in the doorway, he turned around.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not gonna let them have all the fun without us,” he said before disappearing into the house.

Sips promptly packed up his chair and followed.


End file.
